An Evening Game of Pai Sho
by ladyravenclaw96
Summary: They decide to play an interesting game of strip pai sho. (Amorralok one-shot)


**Note:**If the idea of a hot water tribe sammich repulses you, please don't bother reading any of this -_-

**Edit: **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, it's greatly appreciated :)

-:-

Korra placed the bags of groceries onto the kitchen counter, before she went over to the small window and set the curtains in place, blocking out the ember rays of the evening sun. For several months now she had been coming over to the cabin every other week to visit the blood bending brothers and drop off supplies. And to spend time with the two brothers. Tarrlok's cabin had turned out to be the perfect location for hiding after their disappearance from Republic City, being well situated deep within the mountains.

"Tarrlok, I got you some roast duck, your favourite!" exclaimed Korra as she placed the wrapped package on the dining table.

"Oh thank goodness Korra, I've been craving it for the past few days," said Tarrlok, settling himself in front of the fire.

"That's not the only thing he's been craving," Noatak broke in as he slid out the pai sho board from beneath the couch, his head ducked under.

"Really, Noatak? Do you have to do this every time?" grumbled Tarrlok while he placed three cushions onto the floor.

"I was referring to your recent craving for sea prunes; you've been going on about them for days. What were you thinking, anyway?" A half smirk tugged at Noatak's mouth as he positioned the pai sho board in the center of the rug-covered floor beneath.

"No you weren't. Look at your face right now, I can tell-"

"Oh break it up you two, and let's just enjoy this evening," said Korra, relighting the single lamp in the room. She went over to take a spot on one of the cushions, with Tarrlok and Noatak lounging on the other two.

"No, seriously, these past few weeks have been hectic. First I had to stay a couple of days in Ba Sing Se to resolve some housing placement issues in the lower ring-which might I add, made me feel horrible for ages at the terrible living conditions some of those people are in. That wasn't a nice experience. Then back at Republic City, Lin and I tracked down another criminal gang-they've stolen from over ten different jewellers in the last two months alone. I swear, there are some really crazy people in this world…" Korra rubbed at her temples, her eyes shut.

Noatak and Tarrlok exchanged a sheepish look at the words.

"Korra, you should have stayed home this week. Even getting here is a chore on its own, and it's only made you further exhausted than you already are," said Noatak, his eyebrows furrowed as he arranged circular disks of the pai sho tiles onto the board.

Tarrlok rubbed soothing circles into her back, and gently pressed into the areas knotted with tension.

"I had to get away from all that…Needed to give myself some downtime," Korra reclined against the couch, feeling the flame's heat warm up her chilly arms. "Besides, I've missed you both a lot, and couldn't wait another week just to see you two again."

Always been the one to show affection more easily, Tarrlok reached up to her hair and carefully pushed it away from her eyes, while smoothing his thumb across a brow.

"We can't even begin to express just how much we've missed you too, Korra. We have each other, yes, but it's not the same here without you…" Tarrlok's arm went around her waist and she leaned into him, while Noatak placed his hand over hers, giving reassurance.

"Alright, now let's get on with the game," said Korra with a small laugh, her spirits lifted. She looked down at the board, at the game they had played many times by now. It didn't hold as much excitement as it used too, not to mention that Noatak won almost every game. "Though I have to say, I _am_ getting a little bored playing pai sho every time."

"I know, however there's nothing on the radio at this time, except for those overly dramatic soap operas," said Tarrlok.

"I thought you were quite fond of those soap operas, brother. Weren't you just listening to one the other day? Ah, what was it called…Love Amongst the Dragons?" Noatak casually remarked.

"That was a totally different matter, and if I recall correctly, _you_ sat up late into the night for that show," Tarrlok shot back, his mouth set into a frown. "Oh Noren, I never knew you were the dragon empress all along!" He mocked, clasping his hands together as he sent a sidelong glance to the older brother. "And I swear I heard a sob from you-"

"No more, Tarrlok," said Noatak, quickly trying to change the subject while Korra snickered. "Korra, what else would you like to do? Although, I still think you should get some more rest."

"I'm fine, really," she replied, placing a finger on her chin. "I'm not sure what else there is to do, I really need to get you guys more things, like paint sets, cooking books, maybe a pet platypus bear…"

The three sat in silence for a while, deep in thoughts as to how they could spend their evening.

"I guess it's pai sho for this evening again," Tarrlok finally replied. "And Korra, we'll team up together, so that way we'll have a much higher chance to win this game over my Brother."

"Sounds good to me," said Korra, flipping a pai sho tile between her fingers.

"Aw look, the task force is reunited once again. How very sweet of you both," said Noatak, brushing his hair back.

Korra laughed aloud while Tarrlok just shook his head.

"Though I do have another suggestion, still related to the game…Just with a couple of adjustments to the rules," said Noatak, the barest hint of a smirk playing at his lips. "The game would be a lot more interesting, that's for sure."

"How exactly?" Tarrlok inquired. "There are not many ways to bend the rules of pai sho…haha, _bend_, get it? Aye, brother?" he jested, looking over at the other two for their approval.

Korra groaned and hid her face in her hands.

"Try again next time, Tarrlok- this was almost better than the last one," said Noatak.

"So what's the change of rules, Noa?" asked Korra, sitting up again as she waited for him to respond.

"We each take turns and move our pieces as we usually do, this time, however…" He paused, flickering his gaze between the two. "The player has to remove an item of clothing with each loss."

Tarrlok just stared at him, as though his brother was making another joke. For quite a while now, they had both developed quite strong feelings towards the young Avatar. They spoke about her a lot, and tried to hide their disappointment every time she had to leave. She was just too infectious with her presence. And he was sure that she would never agree to something like this, even though they knew she returned the same feelings…

"It _does_ sound a lot more interesting…" said Korra. She had grown very close with the two brothers, and harboured feelings for them. She had also come to trust them with her whole heart, and knew they wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt her in any way.

She looked up and beamed. "I agree with this change of rule."

Noatak gave a nod in her direction "Very well, let us begin."

"So, Tarrlok, you up for a game of srip pai sho?" asked Korra as she set her tiles up on the board, quietly humming to herself.

"What? you-never mind…I'll go along with it," he was surprised by her answer.

"We're still a team, okay?" Korra sat closer to the board. "Noa, you can go first."

"As you wish." Noatak slid his earth tile across the board.

Korra and Tarrlok went next, moving their fire tile. They concentrated, and muttered various strategies to one another on how to defeat Noatak, the all-time pai sho master-for now, at least. They continued to move their tiles across, and just narrowly avoided Noatak's pieces.

Until his water tile jumped over their earth one.

"Well, who nominates first?" said Noatak, his voice evident with satisfaction.

"I'll take out my hair ties-they count as clothing too, you know," Korra replied. With quick motions, she deftly removed the hair ties, and her dark hair flowed loosely down her shoulders and back.

The brothers tried not to stare-she rarely ever let her hair out, though when she did, her beauty was even more pronounced.

The game continued.

"That's another loss," Noatak's tile hopped over theirs.

Korra looked up at Tarrlok as he grumbled. "Fine, I'll do it. But watch out, brother, you're not going to be left off any better." He removed his coat and tossed it behind him on the couch.

Six moves later and there was finally a loss from Noatak.

"I let you both off easy with that one," said Noatak with a grin as he too, removed his coat and placed it on the couch.

"Whatever you say, captain, because you're going down!" As soon as the words left her mouth, Korra's arm flung out and hit Tarrlok across his middle.

He groaned and clutched his arms around, doubling over.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She helped him sit upright as Noatak chuckled at his younger brother's embarrassment. Their interactions entertained him.

"It's fine…I'll be just -_fine_," Tarrlok shot a glare towards Noatak.

They settled down, and Korra slid her next tile over, though unfortunately was not able to defeat Noatak's piece.

"Anyone up for some tea?" she said, deciding on the next move. "There's jasmine, cinnamon, mint…"

"I'll go with mint-Tarrlok, go make us some tea," Noatak commented, not looking up from the board.

"Yeah Tarrlok, go make some tea," Korra added, humming to herself again.

"Why, in the name of Yue, is it always _me_?" Tarrlok huffed, crossing his arms over. He was of course, referring to the constant taunting, mostly by his older brother.

Korra had to hold in a chuckle at his response. "I'm only joking. But really, you make some fine tea."

"Okay, I'll set up a pot on the stove, though only on your saying, Korra," Tarrlok got up and made his way into the kitchen and arranged the tea-pot, adding in the mint leaves. "And besides, Noatak's tea tastes like ostrich horse piss."

Korra burst into a fit of laughter, hiding her face in her arms. Noatak narrowed his eyes. It seemed his dearest little brother was trying to humiliate him in front of the Avatar.

"Care to explain how exactly you're familiar with that taste, brother?" Noatak asked coolly, trying to remain his composure.

"Not again, guys, let's just get on with the game," said Korra before Tarrlok could give his reply.

She slid the water tile next to Noatak's fire one, and let out a groan of frustration as he skipped over hers, again. A couple of moves later and gone were her armband, and then the other two as well. The only clothes she wore now included her top, pants and under wraps. He was winning the game.

"What!? Ugh, _why_ did you have to move _that _piece, Noa?" Korra reset her piece to the start again with the loss. "Tarrlok, get over here, this sneaky weasel snake here is taking the lead again!" She scowled across at Noatak, and held his gaze as she began to untie the pelt around her waist. He merely gave her a condescending smirk in return, briefly letting his gaze drop to the pelt near her feet.

Tarrlok soon returned with the tea, and resumed his spot on the cushion.

"Your move, Team Taskforce," said Noatak as he lounged back against the couch.

Tarrlok moved the air tile, and waited for his brother to make the next one.

Korra gasped as Noatak hovered his piece over theirs, threatening to give them _another_ loss.

"_No_." said Korra and Tarrlok in unison.

"You wouldn't _dare_," she said, with horror evident in her voice. Noatak took a sip of his tea as he re-thought his decision, and placed the tile back.

Korra and Tarrlok heaved a sigh of relief, thankful that one of them did not have to shed another piece of clothing. There were no other accessories left to remove, which meant the next loss would result in one of them exposing more of themselves than they wanted to.

"Thank you, brother, I almost-"

Noatak picked up another tile instead and jumped over _two_ of their pieces. "_Kill_," he whispered.

Their jaws went slack, and Noatak gave them a smile as he sipped his tea.

"_Slimy_ weasel snake," Korra accused, her voice low.

"You son of _Koh_," spat Tarrlok.

"Are we not both, brother?" replied Noatak, adding more tea to his porcelain cup.

Tarrlok gave no reply as he stared daggers towards his older brother.

Korra was trying to resist the urge to bend the ground beneath Noatak to knock him off his pillow and wipe the insidious smirk from his face.

"As it is part of the rules, every loss leads to the removal of an article of clothing," Noatak drawled, completely relaxed. "So _strip_."

Korra and Tarrlok exchanged a glance, unsure of how to proceed. Two kills meant two items of clothing had to be removed. Either one removed both, or…

"Alright, Tarrlok you get rid of one thing-your pants or something I don't know-" Korra paused as Tarrlok grumbled. "And I'll just-yeah…" she trailed off.

Muttering profanities towards his older brother, Tarrlok unbuttoned his tunic and let it drop to the floor. Korra flushed and looked away from the sight of his bare chest.

"Well, Korra?" said Noatak, his lips slightly turned upwards.

"What. Ever," she sneered. She was not about to let his pompous ass get the satisfaction of winning over them. Ha- it wasn't too late anyway.

Smirking back at him, Korra held his gaze as she grasped the edge of her top and pulled her arms over, taking it off. She quickly bunched the material in her hand and flung it into Noatak's direction, where it hit him straight in the face.

He looked up at her, surprised, and Korra was unable to hold back her laughter at his expression. It was a moment before she composed herself, and only then noticed that both the brothers were openly staring at her-well, Noatak more so, while Tarrlok kept trying to look elsewhere.

"It's _your_ move now, Noa," said Korra, crossing her leg over the other. So what if she ended up with more losses? Sooner or later, Noatak would make a loss too. And besides, the idea of baring everything in front of them actually thrilled her…

She definitely knew how to make things even _more_ interesting.

Noatak slid his tile over while figuring out the next moves.

"Korra, if you're feeling uncomfortable, you don't have to do this," said Tarrlok in a concerned voice, his gaze still reverted.

"Oh no, I'm completely comfortable, actually…" She gave a cheshire grin, moving their air tile across.

Noatak watched her move the piece and-_oops_, it jumped right over his.

"_Kill_," she whispered, taking a languid sip of her tea-_mocking him._

"Wise move, Avatar," said Noatak. He often addressed her by that title when she pushed his buttons. "Let's see how you fare the next round." He unbuttoned his tunic and neatly folded it down beside him.

The atmosphere was thick with tension as Tarrlok decided on the next move. "We'll eventually catch up with you, Noatak." He slid his tile over.

Three moves later, there was a kill.

_Their_ kill.

Tarrlok turned to Korra, wide-eyed, pleading almost. But she only yawned and stretched her limbs, noting the way the two brothers watched her movements.

"Mmm, I'm not even bothered," she said, flipping her hair away from her face. "Don't worry, Tarrlok. I'll take care of this one…"

With a sly smirk, Korra moved over to where Noatak sat, sitting up on her knees. He looked up at her, somewhat perplexed, unsure of what she was about to do…

Reaching out, she held his much larger hands and placed them just above her hips.

"Go on, pull them down," she said softly.

Still holding her gaze and in an almost trance-like state, his fingers slipped inside the waistband of her pants. Inch-by-inch, he tugged the garment down as his hands skimmed the smooth skin of her legs. He broke contact with her eyes, glancing down instead and-_oh_. Dear Agni, she was _perfect_ and _flawless_ all over.

Just as she had come over to him, she quickly left his side. Tui, La and Yue above, his hands _ached_ to touch her again.

Now clad in nothing but her meagre bindings, Korra took her place near the pai sho board, reclining on the cushion. "Well, let's move onto the next round."

But the two men did not so much as say a single word as they continued to just stare at her, completely taken aback by the turn of events. She inwardly smiled to herself-This was fun, and _they_ were amusing.

Shaking his head, Noatak finally looked away, deciding on the next move. He paused, holding a breath. If he crossed his water tile over their earth one, they would get a kill, which meant…

Spirits…_Would she_?

Of course, Tarrlok still had a piece of garment to remove but-what if she was to?-

"Hurry up, Noa, I'm getting bored over here," said Korra as she stifled a yawn.

Both the brothers thought of why this was all of a sudden so easy for her-it was only becoming more difficult for them…

Without a word, Noatak jumped his tile over theirs. He looked up from the board, waiting_,_ for their response-_her_ response.

"Oh for Agni's sake!" Tarrlok ran a hand through his hair. "Again, brother? What is it that-"

His words were cut off as he heard his name being called.

"_Tarrlok_," Korra repeated, fully turning her back to him. "Untie the knot."

Feeling numb and unable to think anymore, Tarrlok reached out, and swept her wavy mass of hair to one side. He held the knot between his shaky fingers, and in no time at all, the knot had come undone. The material began to unravel from her chest, _down_, _down_, _down, _until it pooled into her lap and she tossed it aside. He pressed his palms into her back, feeling the warmth seep into his skin. Still numb, his hands glided over to her waist, his fingertips absentmindedly rubbing small circles into her flesh.

Korra leaned her head on his chest, pressing her form against his. A strangled groan escaped his throat as he shut his eyes. _Spirits_, she was going to be the death of him.

Noatak watched the two in their close embrace, knowing full well that their little game had escalated into something much larger. Heck, they weren't even playing the game anymore. But he couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight before him, more specifically-from _her. _Her long, shapely legs, the generous curve of her hip, her tapered waist, skin glistening by the fire, throwing shadows across every dip and contour of her muscles, her full breasts…

_Their fierce and beautiful warrior_.

Korra reached behind Tarrlok's head and pulled him lower, until his moth hovered near hers. _"You sure?"_ he asked, to which she replied with "_Yes_." And then his mouth closed over hers.

Unable to constrain himself any longer, Noatak crossed over to them, brushing his arm over the pai sho board on his way and spilling the numerous tiles onto the floor.

He leaned into the goddess before him, placing his hands on either side. She didn't look up, lost in the deepening kiss with his brother. He was mesmerised by her, by the soft sounds being elicited from her mouth.

Releasing herself from the kiss, her eyes fluttered open, and she let her gaze trail down him appreciatively, placing her hands onto his shoulders. She looked back up, eyes half-lidded as a smile graced her features. He took that as the cue for been granted permission. Noatak pressed himself into her, and nestled his face into her neck, where he gently sucked and nibbled on the skin, holding her close. _"Korra," _he murmured into her neck.

Tarrlok's lips were on her shoulder, and he slowly worked his way up her neck as his hands teased the delicate skin just beneath her breasts. Noatak leaned up and met her eyes as he held her chin in his hand, the gesture reminiscent of one long ago.

His fingers traced her lips, lightly parting them as a warm breath slid from her mouth. He slipped two fingers into her mouth, "_suck,"_ he purred, and she obliged as she began to gently suck on the digits, lathering them in her saliva. Closing her eyes once again, she felt his hand skim across her thighs and taut stomach, reaching lower and lower below her waist…

-:-

Korra released a sigh of contentment at the ministrations of the ex-revolutionary leader and former councilman. They were being slow, so gentle with her, but she was engulfed by their touch all the same, grateful for their care.

Waves upon waves of euphoria crashed upon the shore, and they all drowned in never-ending pleasure and bliss for the remainder of the night.

* * *

><p>So, uhm, how is it guys?<p>

I've never written anything this explicit before, and uhh, just…Let me know what you think D: *hides away into corner*


End file.
